greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun-Eater
History Origin Sun-Eaters were living artificial organisms that were created by the Maltusian offshoot race known as the Controllers as a powerful weapon of mass destruction. They were nebulas that had the ability to drain entire stars of their energy and thus causing a solar system to freeze as well as kill all living beings native to that region of space. They were guided by some form of inexplicable instinct to seek out vibrant stars where they enveloped them and absorbed them of all their solar radiation. This led to the compression of the stars size but not ints mass with the resultant effect being that the dying star underwent a supernova and the thermal energy unleashed empowers the Sun-Eater allowing it to be propelled to its next destination. The intention of such devices was to unleash them in order to destroy entire worlds that were judged to be too evil by the Controllers. As part of a way to store them, the Sun-Eaters were typically kept in a dormant state where they were watched over by a Controller who released their charge when they were needed. 20th Century After his defeat at the hands of Superman, the alien interstellar warlord known as Mongul I decided to get his revenge by destroying the entire Earth. He eventually learnt of an outpost of the Controllers where a Sun-Eater was located and was being watched over by its protector. Thus, he targeted the facility and killed the Controller in charge in order to use the Sun-Eater as the ultimate means of getting his vengeance against his hated foe. The creature was unleashed but Superman was aidded by a band of time travelling heroes from the 20th century who were known as the Legion of Super-Heroes. Whilst Superman fought Mongul, Legion member Wildfire seemingly sacrificed himself by exploding his anti-energy body inside the Sun-Eater's core thus destroying it. Though it he appeared that the Legionnaire died, he in fact managed to reform his body. Several years ago, a Sun-Eater made its way into Earth's solar system and consumed the sun. Earth's heroes knew that the world had less than a week before the lack of sunlight would make the planet incapable of sustaining life. Initially, they attempted to alter the Sun-Eater's initial trajectory, by funneling it through an over-sized Boom Tube, but this strategy ultimately failed. They also attempted to lure the Sun-Eater away with an artificially constructed secondary sun as bait. This too met with unsatisfactory results. Despite all of their vaunted efforts, the Sun-Eater still succeeded in consuming the sun. The being known as Parallax who was the Green Lantern superhero known as Hal Jordan flew towards the sun and used all of the power at his disposal to absorb the energy of the Sun-Eater into his own body. This resulted in the destruction of the Sun-Eater, but also the destruction of Parallax as well. When Parallax died, his body eschewed all of its stored energy to reignite the sun. The planet Minosyss was later revealed to had possessed a factory that manufactured Sun-Eaters deep inside it. This was used by Donna Troy as a means of destroying the two Titans of Myth; Hyperion and Thia. Recent circumstances also reveal that it may be possible that some Sun-Eaters even exist as a sentient form of life. Assuming the shape of large translucent brains, some Sun-Eaters have been shown to demonstrate certain animalistic traits such as instinctual navigation and migratory patterns. The super-hero known as Animal Man was once able to tap into the "brain" of a herd of Sun-Eaters and simulate some of their properties. In one instance, a Sun-Eater was destroyed using a highly advanced "Entropy Bomb". The Sun-Eater had attacked an unidentified star system, and an alien pilot attempted to launch the weapon, but the Sun-Eater attacked him, nearly destroying his ship. Fortunately, Superman was within hailing distance, and carried the bomb into the heart of the Sun-Eater and destroyed it. More recently, the Guardians of the Universe came into possession of a miniature Sun-Eater and are currently using it as a means of imprisoning the mad Kryptonian, Superboy-Prime. Red solar radiation robs a Kryptonian of their super-strength, and the stored radiation present inside the Sun-Eater is adequate enough to keep Superboy contained. 30th Century In the 30th century, the Controllers developed another Sun-Eater and placed it in the care of a specified keeper. The keeper of the Sun-Eater eventually became insane and released the weapon on the Milky Way galaxy unprovoked. To stop the star-sized creature, the Legion of Super-Heroes recruited some of the worst criminals in the galaxy to help them (these villains would later go on to form the Fatal Five). In the end, there was only one solution towards stopping the Sun-Eater. An "Anti-Energy" bomb made of Absorbium would have to be detonated inside of the Sun-Eater's core. Only Superboy was invulnerable enough to deliver the bomb inside, but he was weakened by red solar radiation from inside the Sun-Eater (from the red suns it had already consumed.) New Legion member Ferro Lad, who possessed the power to turn into living iron, could resist going inside the Sun-Eater but not the bomb's explosion. Heroically, he stole the bomb and delivered it anyway, killing himself in the process, but destroying the Sun-Eater, thereby saving the galaxy. Notes * The concept of the Sun-Eater was first developed by Jim Shooter. * The exact dimensions of a Sun-Eater are unknown, but it has been established that a fully-developed Sun-Eater has a diameter in excess of 2,000 miles. * In the non-continuity title All-Star Superman, a baby Sun Eater is part of the intergalactic zoo in Superman's Fortress of Solitude. It feeds off miniature suns, created by Superman with a cosmic anvil from New Olympus. * Chronologically, the Legion of Super-Heroes' experience with the Sun-Eater in the 20th century took place after their experiences with the Sun-Eater in the 30th century, and so when they met Superman, they already possessed knowledge of a Sun-Eater's full potential. * A Sun-Eater was featured in the two-part Legion of Super-Heroes animated series episode, "Sundown". The episodes took several cues from the original Sun-Eater story presented in Adventure Comics #353. Like the original Pre-Crisis story, Ferro-Lad heroically sacrificed his life to activate a weapon that would destroy the Sun-Eater. * The cosmic vampire known as Starbreaker claimed to the Justice League that Sun-Eaters were a larval form of his species. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sun-Eater Category:Weapons